Alone
by Saeshmea
Summary: MIONEL - After moving to Washington Martha felt herself alone, meets a man and marry him. But this man batter her. Will be Lionel who save her? - A fic inspired on Beverly Marsh from It played by AOT
1. Chapter 1

Alone - 1

**Alone - 1**

When Martha moved to Washington her relationship with Lionel was a big confusion of feelings. They decided to put some distance between them for some time, so he also moved away, to the other side of the world, he travelled to the Luthor Corp. from Japan, Asia.  
Martha wait for a call from Lionel for weeks, she missed him a lot. Meanwhile, Lionel was trying to not rang Martha because that could hurt her if she was trying to forget him. That fear of each one of call the other made them to continue their lifes.  
Some weeks after moved to Washington Martha met a man from her office who was really nice with her. He always gave her flowers, and one day he asked her to go out toghether. They had dinner, they danced, and they spent the night toghether. After that day they had more dates.

One day...

James (the man) rang Martha at her apartment to invite her to the theatre, she said him that she couldn't go because she had a guest for dinner that day. She said that they could go out the next day. Some minutes later somebody knocked the apartment's door.  
M: James!? Hi! I'm really sorry to not... Ah! - he had punched her and her lip was bleeding - What's wrong on you?!  
J: You have another man, isn't it? That's why you don't want to come with me today!  
M: Get out of here! - shouted her.  
Then a woman came ther from the livingroom.  
The woman: What's going on, Martha? I listened load voices...  
J: Oh... - was the only thing James could say after see that he was wrong.  
M: Get away from me... - said Martha before closed the door.

The woman was a friend that Martha did in Washington. Her name was Tina.  
Tina: Do you want me to stay?  
M: No, I will be fine.  
Tina: But you're bleeding...  
M: It's nothing, don't worry.  
Tina left, and Martha sat on the sofa with the telephone on her hands. She begin to cry. Then she dialed a telephone number...  
From the other side of the phone: Yeah? It's Lionel Luthor - Martha felt something inside when she heared that words, that name... that voice... But she didn't say anything - Yeah? Is anybody there?  
Martha left the phone fall on the floor. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't rang somebody who was at the other side of the phone to tell him that a man who she's going out with had slap her... But that wasn't the real reason because she was crying... no. She was crying because she felt alone, really alone there.  
She took the phone again and rang Clark.  
C: Hi!?  
M: It's mum, Clark.  
C: Mum! Is anything wrong? I feel you worried...  
M: No, I'm fine - she tride to seem happy speaking.  
C: Are you sure?  
M: I am, I just missed you and wanted to know how you are...  
C: I'm fine mum. Do you want me to come?  
M: No! - she inmediatly thought that if Clark went there he would see the injury in her lip - No, sweeter, you have a lot of work there, don't worry...

The next morning James went to Martha's apartment. She opened the door and he was there with a red roses bouquet and a little box. He gave her the bouquet, then he kneeled down and open the box. There was a pretty gold ring...  
J: Martha, I know that I did wrong tonight, but if you marry me you will make me the happiest man in the world and I promise that what I did will never happened again.  
Martha smiled, then she took the ring and put it on her finger.  
M: I will.  
J: What?  
M: I will marry you, James.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Alone - 1

**Alone - 2**

She wasn't sure of been in love of him, she wasn't sure of forget or not him, but she was sure that she didn't want to feel alone anymore there.

They married two weeks later, in the court. Clark went there and he couldn't belive it becase he's mother haven't never told him that she was in love with anybody. Martha wanted to invite Lionel, too, but she didn't feel able to tell him that she was getting married with somebody, so she finally didn't.

The happiness after the wedding end two days later, when they started to look for a new apartment. They where at James's apartment speaking about that, and James liked one which had a big room for them and onether one which he said it could be HIS office...  
M: You wanted to say OUR office, dear, don't you?  
J: No, I said it right.  
M: But I will need a place to work home, too.  
J: You won't. You will leave your job soon.  
M: I will not - said her laughing thinking that he was joking. But he was not.  
J: Of course you will, you're MY wife now, and I wont you to be at home working just for me.  
M: You're joking, aren't you?  
J: I'm not joking, durling. Your obligation is to stay at home and cook for me. I will be who take the money at home.  
M: No. If you want this to go on you will have to change your mind, because I will continue working.  
J: You can't say me what I have to do! - he stood up.  
M: Don't shout at me! - she stood up, too.  
He slapped her and she felt on the sofa. She wanted to rised but he pushed her again.  
J: Where are you going?  
M: At home. At MY home.  
He was holding her arms so she couldn't move.  
M: Released me! - she was trying to get free from his hands but she couldn't.  
J: You're mad if you really think I will let you go now, dear - he joined his lips with hers, he was kissing her, but she didn't want it... she bite him. He screamed and then he released her without realising it. So she could get away from him and she left the apartment.

Some minutes after Martha arrived to her apartment, he was knocking the door. She didn't want to open it but he was making a lot of noise, it was really late and the neighbours could went out to see what happened. She open the door.  
M: Please, go out from here, that was enought...  
But he didn't listened to her and pushed her inside. She felt on the floor.  
J: You have been a bad girl, Martha, I will have to teach you how to behave with me.  
He took off his belt. Martha was really sceared, she tried to run away, she rised and went to the door. He grasped her by her hair.  
J: Are you running away from me again?  
M: No, no... I just... - she was really sceared of what he could do to her.  
He pushed her towards the wall, she stopped herself with her hands. And being there, facing the wall, he tore up the back of her blouse and hit her with his belt there. All happened so fast. It started to bleed before Martha could feel the pain. Then she screamed and moved from there. The second hit didn't touch her and James get upset for that.  
M: You're a monster! - she was crying of pain.  
J: I don't want to hurt you, durling, I just want to teach you.  
M: Fuck you!  
He went towards her, she tried to scape. It was impossible. He seized her and took her to the bathroom.  
He obligated her to watch at herself in the mirror.  
J: Look at you! What do you think you are? - she said nothing - Answer me!  
M: A woman - she said, breathing hard, really sceared.  
J: NO! You are MY woman! - he was shouting at her ear - Say it!  
M: I'm... your woman - she said it really soft, and crying.  
J: I didn't heared at you!  
M: I'm your woman. - she couldn't stop crying but she tried to say it louder.  
J: That's better. Now we repeat with me... I'm your woman...  
M: I'm your woman...  
J: and I will ever obey you.  
M: and I will... NEVER obey you.  
James shouted very furious and hurled Martha against the mirror. She did a big cut on her cheek. They had to went to the hospital and they had to close the wound.  
The nurse: How did you cut yourself this way, Mrs.?  
M: It was an accident - she tried to hide the other injury she had on her back and which still bleeding, so she where a jacket on, but the nurse watch some blood there, and thinking it was from the face cut she touch it and when Martha moved a little because it pains her, the nurse put out the jacket and the jumper that Martha had put on before came to the hospital...  
The nurse: Oh my God! That wasn't an accident! - exlaimed. Martha start to cry - Mrs. You can report this if you wish, we can call the police.  
M: No! No, really, it isn't necessary...  
She inmediatly left the room. James was out with a present for her.  
J: I'm sorry, durling, I didn't want to hurt you this way, you needn't leave the work if you don't want it.  
He gave her a nice necklace which he put on her neck, and they both went home.

They finally boutht that apartment. James' ill-treats and batters to Martha coniued during too many time. She finally left her job because she get tired to lie about her hurts and injuries.

The day that they celebrated their first wedding aniversary...

Martha was waiting her husband with the table set very nice, and with a delicious dinner. She also dressed herself so pretty with a black dress. He arrived with some flowers for her and he also gave her a pair of earrings. They had dinner and then they went to the room. Martha was taking off her dress while he was in the bathroom when the phone rang. Martha answered it...  
M: Yeah?  
C: Mum?  
M: Hi Clark! Are you calling to congratulate us for our aniversary?  
C: No mum, are bad news what I have to tell you...  
M: Are you ok?  
C: I am mum, it's Lionel who's not ok.  
M: What? What happened to Lionel?!  
C: He came back today. But his limousine crashed with another car when he was going home.  
M: Is he ok?  
C: The doctors said that he broke his arm and a rib, but he's unconcious.  
M: Oh my god!  
C: Mum, I don't know if you will come, but... when he arrived to the hospital he still awake and he asked for you...  
M: I will take the first plane to Metropolis, I will be there at the morning.

When James came out from the bathroom Martha had just left the phone and she was dressing again.  
J: Are you going anywhere?  
M: I have to travel to Smallville.  
J: Does anything happened to Clark?  
M: No, he's ok... it's Lionel.  
J: Lionel?  
M: Lionel Luthor. I spoke you about him... ah!  
He slapped her and she felt on the bed.  
J: You pretend to leave me alone on our aniversary nigh, you've foreget too many lessons, durling...  
She rised while he pick up her belt from the floor.  
J: Let me remember them to you.  
M: Keep this away from me.  
He tried to hit her with it. He cut her at her hand. Martha screamed and while she looked at the injury he took her and pushed on the bed again.  
J: Is our aniversary night and I will have sex with you even if you want, or you not. - said him while he tied up one of Martha's hands to the bed's head with the belt.  
M: Released me! Keep away from me! - she was trying to get free from him when she kicked him on his parts.  
He felt down from the bed and she could untie her hand with the other. Then she left.  
M: I hope you will not be here when I came back, because I will come back with a divorse aplication.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Alone - 1

**Alone – 3**

Martha arrived to the Metropolis airport too late to go to the hospital, so she went to the farm to spend the night there. She had bandaged the cut he made on his hand with her handkerchief. She knocked the door, because with the hurry she didn't take her key from the farm... she neither took any luggage. Luckly, she would find some clothes in her cupboard.  
C: Mum! - shouted her son really happy when he saw her on the door. I was later than midnight.  
Martha didn't say anything, she just hug her son harder than ever and kissed him on her cheek.  
C: I thought you would arrived at the morning.  
M: I missed you a lot, honey. - said her trying to change the way of the conversation.  
C: Me too. Come'on, come in, it's your home, too, mummy.  
M: My home... - whispered remembering thouse happy times.  
C: Where's James, he haven't came? I thought you would come toghether.  
M: No! He... prefered to stay there, he have to work... - she didn't want to explain anything to Clark. It made her felt a bit embarassed. - I will make some tea, would you like some, too?  
C: Yeah, it would be fine.  
Martha made tea and they took it sitting on the sofa. Martha got slept with her head on Clark's shouler. He felt her some worried, but he thought it was just for Lionel.

Clark took her to the hospital very early. When she went into the room Lionel seemed to be asleep. But the doctor said that he still unconcious, and that if he didn't wake up soon he could fall into a coma. She hold his hand softly.  
M: Lionel? I know you can hear me, even the doctor tell me you cannot. It's Martha, do you remember me? Sure, you can. Do you want to hear something funny? You have saved my life one more time... Yeah. Things had gone so far... I married a bad man, I still not understanding why I let him to to behave that way with me... - her eyes were wet, she was almost crying - but it doesn't matter now, because when Clark called me to tell me that you were here, I got up from that nightmare... and I came inmediatly here, with you. Oh my got I get really worried about you when he said me that you had had an accident. But you're a strong man, you can overcome this, Lionel... you must overcome this, because I need you more than ever, now... I missed you the most in Washington. The first weeks I was there I tried to call you every day, but after listen your voice I had to leave the phone because I wasn't sure about if you wanted or not speak with me. Why did us decide to put distance between us, Lionel? I didn't remember... I can't understand why I was so stupit to let myself lose you... Please, Lionel, come back, come back with me and I will never get away from you, please... - she was crying.  
L: Do you promise it to me? - Lionel had woke up and dried a tear from Martha's cheek with his hand.  
M: Lionel!? - she exclaimed, and crying arder, she hugged him. Lionel groaned and she excused herself.  
L: Stop crying, dear, please...  
M: Sorry... they are of happiness... oh my god! You cannot imagine how much I've missed you this last year.  
L: I can... because I couldn't stop thinking about you any moment.  
M: So why, why you didn't phone me? Why you didn't come back?  
L: For the same reason you didn't do it, I was sceared, because I wasn't sure if your feelings were the same as mine.  
M: Which were your feelings?  
At that moment Clark came in the room...  
C: Lionel! What a surprise! We thought we would lost you forever.  
L: No, I'm stronger than what I seem to be.

Clark left the hospital soon, but Martha spent there all the day. At midday she took Lionel the lunch because he couldn't with his broken arm.  
L: I feel like a two-year-old baby - he laught - You needn't do this, I can pay a nurse.  
M: I want to do it, I like to please you.  
L: But you needn't.  
M: I know - she smiled - Let me be happy looking after you.  
She had to take off the bendage of her hand to take him the lunch. So Lionel could see her injury.  
L: What happened to you?  
M: I cut my self. It was an accident. - Matha had learnt to smile like if she wasn't lying. But this time she was lying to Lionel.

The next day Martha went to the hospital again. That was the last day in there for Lionel, he would leave his hospital room at midday, but Martha wanted to be there for his breakfast. And she was.

M: Lionel, can I ask you something - asked her after the nurse left the breakfast there and went out.  
L: Sure.  
M: Before Clark came in, yesterday I asked you...  
L: which were my feelings towards you...  
M: right. But before you answer to my question I have to tell you something...  
L: What?  
M: Lionel... I got married in Washington.  
L: What?! - he was so surprised about the new, he jumped on the bed and the coffee felt on Martha's jacket - Oh my god, I'm sorry!  
M: Don't... don't worry...  
Martha got up, and take off her jacket to clean it. Under it she wore a sleeveless shirt, so Lionel was able to watch some of the wounds of her back and arms. Some of them were already marks, some still being a little opened.  
L: Oh my god!! What fuck is that!! - he exlaimed horrify.  
Martha sceared. She didn't want Lionel to see that, she didn't want anybody to know about that. She took her things and left the room.  
L: Martha, wait, don't leave, Martha!  
He got up of the bed and went for her. He found her at the corridor, sitting down on one chair, crying. He sat next to her, and he offerted his shoulder to cry.  
L: Why don't we go in again and talk about this?  
They went inside again and they both sat on the bed. She took off her jacket again, and also her shirt. She staid just with her bra. She still crying.  
M: I really don't know why I let him do that to me... But I was alone, and I was sceared and... - she break down.  
Lionel hugged her.  
L: I'm sorry, I'm really sorry...  
M: It wasn't your fault.  
L: Of course it was, if I had been there it hadn't happened twice... but don't worry, he will never touch you because if I meet him i will kill him! I promise you!

That afternoon, after Lionel went out from the hospital, Martha went with him to the Luthor mansion. She went with him to his room and they sat on his bed, like in the hospital's one, face to face, and talked. Suddenly...  
L: I was in love with you.  
M: What?  
L: Your question, my feelings before your moved... I was in love with you, and I still loving you more than anything in this wourld, Martha.  
Martha smiled and started to cry.  
L: Don't cry. You didn't want to hear that, do you?  
M: No... it isn't this. It's fine... It's great, Lionel... because I also love you. I love you! - she smiled.  
Then he took her injured hand and kissed the wound.  
L: I will make you forget the nightmare you have lived, Martha. I will remember you what mean to love someone.  
He kissed her arm, then her shoulder, her neck, her chin... and her lips. That last kiss was longer, pational, but sweet. Then he took off his shirt very carefully with her back. Then she took out his shirt, very carefully with his broken bones, and her trousers. She lied on the bed while he took out her skirt and her panties, and then he kissed her knees, her legs, and her pussy. And after that he kissed her navel and each one of her breasts, and before kissed her again and enter into her body, she asked her...  
L: Are you sure of doing this?  
M: Love me...  
They kissed and then they loved each other with the love and the pation that they had keep during all that time.

Martha arrived at the farm before the dinner, but Clark hadn't to be there, yet, because he told her that he would be in Metropolis until late.  
The door was opened.  
M: Clark, are you home?  
Nobody answered, she thought that maybe she didn't closed well the door and the wind opened it, so she went to the kitchen to start cooking.  
J: Hi, durling. - Martha turned round inmediatly. James was there.  
M: What are you doing here? - she took a kitchen's knief and hide it behind her.  
J: Well, you left the apartment a little angry the other day, so I preffered to let you a day to rest and to think about what you did, and then I would came to take you home again.  
M: I'm not going anywhere with you.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Alone - 1

**Alone – 4**

J: Of course you will.  
He went towards her and try to kiss her lips, but she took out the knief.  
J: What do you want to do with that, dear? Are you going to kill me? - he was laughing.  
M: I will if you don't let me away.  
He tried to kiss her even that, but she put the knief really close to his neck.  
M: Trust me, James, I will kill you - she was sceared, but she knew she couldn't let him to see that.  
J: Keep this Martha, because you can be hurt.  
M: No. You will be.  
J: Martha, dear, you don't want Clark to find us at that way, do you?  
M: It doesn't matter - she was crying of fear and anger - But you wan't Clark to find you hurting me.  
J: Are you sure? - he put his hand on his pocket and took out a piece of cryptonite. Martha opened her eyes of surprise - You never imagined that I knew it, did you?  
M: You knew what?  
J: Your son's secret.  
M: No... you can't now anything... - she couldn't belive it.  
J: Of course I can. I knew all before marry you. I had been investigating the strange Kent family from Kansas for years, since the signs appeared on your fields. Then I had an obsession for strange things like that. One day I came to Smallville, I wanted to meet your family, but I find you alone, with your flowers, and I couldn't say anything, do you know why? Because I felt in love with you! But you were married then, so when your husband dead I started to follow you, When I found out that you were moving to Washington I decided that that was the moment... and I achieved it!  
M: It can't be true...  
J: Of course it is! - he was laughing.  
Martha felt that she her force was disappearing, so she tried to don't let the knief fall down, and she take it hardly.  
M: Why? Why you haven't say it to me until today?  
J: Because that was my last chance. If I couldn't keep you with me with my love, I was always able to say you that I knew your secret, and then you wouldn't have another choise than stay with me. - he smile with maliciousness. He's almost going to say something when Clark appears there.  
C: Mum! I'm home!  
M: In the kitchen, Clark.  
J: Be carefull with what you say or I will use it - he showed Martha the little kryptonite stone and then he keep it. Clark went in to the kitchen - Hi Clark! How are you? Too long without seeing you!  
C: James! Nice to meet you again! Mum said that you were very bussy to come.  
J: Well, I was, but I missed your mother a lot. - He turned round to Martha and obligue her to kiss him.  
C: Mum, are you ok? - her eyes were wet and her face a bit sceared.  
M: I'm fine son - she tried to smile - Everything's ok.

The three had dinner together. Martha couldn't stop thinking that he knew all about her son. Clark didn't imagine anything what was happening there.

The next morning somebody knocked the door too early. Martha woke up and went to open the door. She had slept with the man with who she was married. Waiting at the door, it was Lionel.  
M: Lionel?! What are you doing here? You... you should rest!  
L: I know, but I missed you this night and I thought it would be a good idea to...  
At that moment James came down strairs.  
J: Hi! Who are you?  
M: This is Lionel Luthor, James, the friend I've came to visit. Lionel this is James, my... - she was worried about the situation.  
L: Your husband. - he got upset.  
M: Sure.  
J: Nice to meet you, Lionel. - James gave his hand to Lionel but he didn't accept it.  
L: Keep your self from being kind with me - he was so serius.  
J: Martha, go to the kitchen and preppear my breakfast, please.- he said looking at Lionel eyes.  
Martha didn't want to leave them alone.  
L: You needn't obey him, Martha, I'm here with you.  
J: I know what you are trying, but she's MY wife, so keep away from her. - said to Lionel.  
Lionel didn't say anything and punched him. James's nose was bleeding.  
J: What fuck...?!  
Martha went towards Lionel.  
M: Lionel, please, leave now. - she was almost crying.  
L: No. He hurts you, I will kill him!  
M: No, no... please. Trust me, the best you can do is leave now.  
L: I will not leave you alone with him.  
M: Lionel, he knows!  
She needn't say what he knew, with her worried look Lionel inmediatly understood what was the situation. He left and Martha went to the kitchen to preppear the breakfast. James went to the bathroom to clean the wound.

After have breakfast, Clark left the farm because he was meeting Chloe in the Talon. Martha was washing up the dishes when James went into the kitchen.  
J: Are you going to tell me what kind of relation you have with him or I will have to ask it to you?  
M: I have who with?  
J: With that Lionel Luthor.  
M: We are just friends.  
J: Don't lie me!  
M: I'm not lying you.  
He went towards her and pushed her to the floor. She screamed.

Clark arrived to the Talon and sat with Chloe. But he had just said Hello when Lionel enter with a hurry and went to their table.  
L: Clark, where's your mother?  
C: At home, with James, why?  
L: Are they alone?  
C: Sure.  
L: Crap! I have to leave.  
C: Wait, wait, wait!! What's going on?  
L: She isn't save with him!  
C: But he's her husband - he smiled thinking that Lionel was just jelouse.  
L: No. He batters her!  
C: What? No, he doesn't.  
L: He does. I've seen the wounds.  
Clark disappeared. Lionel went to his limousine.  
Chloe: Hey, wait me! - shouted Chloe, who wents with Lionel.

In the farm...  
James had his belt on his hand. Martha's back was as full of blood that was impossible to see the wounds, it was all red. She was crying, her lips were also bleeding, and when he felt she had twisted one's ankle, so she couldn't run.  
J: Bitch! You come here and at the first chance you have you fuck with another man! You would have to thanks me that I don't kill you!  
M: I'm sorry... please... stop it!...  
He was going to hit her again when Clark appears and took the belt.  
C: You're going to regret about what you've done to my mum!  
M: No! Clark, he...!  
But before she could finish the sentence James took out the cryptonite and Clark felt on the floor.  
M: Keep away from him! - she tried to stood up, but her back hurts her a lot, and her ankle didn't let her to rise.  
J: Shut up! That's too sad, because I never wanted to arrived to this situation...  
C: You're a son of bitch!  
J: I said, Shut up!  
Then he saw a limousine parking in front the house, and Lionel Luthor and a girl going out from it.  
He tied Martha's hand to a cupboard handle and then he went to the door..  
J: Lionel Luthor! That was your name, dosn't it?  
L: Where's Martha!?  
J: She isn't here.  
Lionel punched him again while Chloe wents inside.  
L: If you had hurt her again I will kill you, trust me.  
Then they listened Chloe exlaimed...  
C: Oh my god! Mrs Kent!  
Lionel went in too, but before he punched James on his stomach.  
L: Martha!  
While Chloe helped Clark keeping away the piece of kryptonite, Lionel untied Martha... she break down and started to cry so hard...  
M: Oh, Lionel...!  
She hugged him and they kissed. Then he helped her to get up and to sit down on a chair.  
Suddenly they listened the alarm of a police car and an ambulance.  
C: I rang them while we were coming here.  
M: Where's he? - asked while she rised herself to watch throw the window... he saw how the police catched him.  
L: Now all's finished Martha...  
Clark went towards her mother and hugged her.  
C: I'm sorry mum, I didn't imagined that...  
M: I't fine Clark...  
C: Why you didn't tell me nothing?  
M: I was embarassed for the situation.. and then I started to be sceared from him...  
L: It's already finished, and now we will take care of you.  
He kissed her, and Martha put her head on Lionel's shoulder letting him hug her.  
Seeing that they weren't usefull there, Clark and Chloe left them alone.  
M: Thank you for all, Lionel.  
L: You haven't to thanks me nothing, I just did what I have to do...  
M: I love you - she smiled and kissed him.  
L: I love you, too...

THE END


End file.
